


Silver

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Celibacy, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Enforced Solitude, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Penance - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **
> 
> ** \- Best Drabble **

For the impulsiveness of his youth, the foolishness, the self-importance, he has served a lifetime of penance.

 _Never again_ , he resolved, and to that he has been true and faithful.

 _You deserve this_ , he reminds himself, whenever he would have strayed. _That is not for the likes of you._

He throws himself into study and experiments. They allow him to remain clinical and detached and keep his baser passions in check.

He clings to that remoteness like a blanket, as the years pass and his hair turns to spun silver, but he never forgets that he once felt so alive.


End file.
